Love in Bad Luck !
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Sebuah kejutan yang menarik. Saat kecelakaan kecil di Laboraturium Mari yang disebabkan oleh Sieghart, membuat keadaan memaksa mereka untuk melakukannya. Warning : Lemon inside !


**~Grand Chase FanFiction~**

**Grand Chase Megaxus and KOG**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Comedy / Parody, Romance / Hurt**

**NOTE: Bagi yang belum cukup umur, terserah ingin bagaimana mau anda tapi saya sudah mengingatkan, ini hanya untuk orang dewasa.**

* * *

**Love in Bad Luck! **

* * *

_**Pukul 14.05 ..**_

"Arme, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu. Padahal ini di Laboraturium, kenapa mereka berisik sekali ya?"

"Ini sungguh membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Yah, seperti yang sudah kalian duga. Pembicaraan kedua gadis pintar ini, yang mungkin cukup normal diantara teman sekumpulannya. _You can guess it._

Yang paling berisik diantara mereka, paling tua juga, tak lain adalah si kakek yang awet muda. Acknard Sieghart, dengan seenaknya menyela pembicaraan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Bagaimana kalau aku membantu?", sahutnya asal- asalan sambil menghampiri kedua cewek magis itu. Gadis berambut _blue sea_ itupun langsung menolak keras.

"Ini rumahku, Lab-ku. Aku tak mungkin mengizinkanmu untuk lebih menghancurkannya."

"Itu benar, kakek tua! Dulu kau pernah merusak komputerku yang kau coba-coba untuk membenahinya." Cucunya yang tak lain adalah Elesis Sieghart, ikut memojokkan kakeknya sendiri.

"Tanamanku juga, yang kau coba menambahkan takaran pupuk seenakmu."

"Anjingku juga, hampir mati karena salah kau beri makanan hewan peliharaan, bukannya makanan anjing tapi malah makanan ikan (?)."

_Wait_, separah itukah hal-hal yang dihancurkan Sieghart?

"Hei, ayolah. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan rantai _Scimitar-_ku yang kau buat untuk main-main mengejar seekor tikus dan putus karenanya?"

"Belum juga koleksi _Crossbow_-ku yang kau rusak karena dikira itu adalah sepasang pistol."

"E-etto.."

Sieghart semakin terpojok. Pernyataan tambahan dari Ryan, Ley, Lass dan Lire membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Tsk, baiklah-baik.. Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Tapi, ijinkan aku melihatnya ya? Aku sedikit bosan sekarang ini." Sieghart mengalah, namun ia tetap ngotot ingin melihat eksperimen yang dilakukan cewek teman dekatnya.

Melihat wajah Sieghart semakin memelas (?), Mari akhirnya sedikit iba.

"Jangan sentuh apapun."

"Yosh!"

Semangat Sieghart telah kembali. Teman-temannya yang sedang kumpul disitu pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar. Sepertinya keturunan darah Sieghart adalah orang yang kekanakan semua.", celetuk cowok ras demon tampan dengan santainya, tak lain adalah Dio. Elesis yang mendengar itu, segera menjitak Dio dengan pangkal _Sword_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!", protes Dio kesal. Elesis menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Daripada itu, duo cewek bermata hijau dan duo cowok demon lainnya masih belum datang juga?", sahut Azin yang akhirnya buka mulut.

"Katanya Amy sih, mereka akan menyusul setelah mendapat panggilan dari Knight Master.", ucap Jin sambil menunjuk gadis kesayangannya, Amy Aruha, yang sedang main bersama anjing Ley.

"Misi tambahan, huh?", kata cowok _long old blue haired_ menebak asal, tak lain adalah Ronan Erudon. Yang lain hanya saling mengangkat bahu tanda mereka tak tahu.

Namun tiba-tiba..

"T-tunggu, Sieghart! Cairan itu sangat sensitif walau hanya kau dekati sejarak 1 meter!", teriak Arme yang memperingatkan Sieghart yang tengah mendekati suatu cairan yang sepertinya adalah hasil eksperimen Mari dan dengannya.

"Eh, a-apa?!", Sieghart yang mulai melihat respon aneh dari cairan eksperimen, beranjak mundur secepat mungkin. Tetapi..

_**DUARR! **_Sieghart yang sepertinya sedikit terlambat, terjadi ledakan asap tebal disertai bau yang menusuk hidung. Sieghart ingin melepaskan diri, namun ia merasakan tubuhnya tak mau menuruti kehendaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Amy yang kaget, langsung ditarik Jin kebelakangnya menjauh dari asap berbau aneh tersebut.

"Arme! Cepat ambilkan semprotan pensteril asap eksperimenku! Cepatlah! Di rak dekat kamarku!", pinta Mari yang sepertinya juga bernasib sama seperti Sieghart. Arme yang tak banyak berpikir segera saja melaksanakannya.

"Semuanya, tahan nafas! Ada kemungkinan ini adalah gas beracun!", perintah Ronan kepada semua teman-temannya yang segera mereka lakukan.

"Aku menemukannya!" Arme yang sudah mendapatkan penyemprot, segera ia semprotkan kearah asap tebal tersebut.

_**BRUSSHH! **_Perlahan-perlahan asap berbau menusuk itu menghilang. Namun, dirasa Arme sedikit terlambat. Sebuah pemandangan aneh, mengejutkan semua teman Mari dan Sieghart.

"Halo, semuanya! Maaf kami terlambat!", seru seorang cewek pemilik rambut putih dengan temannya yang sesuai perkiraan Jin, datang masuk Lab. Mari.

"Sepertinya kita ketinggalan sebuah momen langka..", gumam seorang demon yang merupakan _Half-Brother_ dari seorang _Human_ yang tak lain adalah kakaknya Lass.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya kau benar. Dari perkataan Gran juga sama." Nah, ini pasti sudah banyak yang tahu pemilik pedang hidup, ikut menanggapi..

Sieghart dan Mari yang tengah pingsan dengan 'wujud' yang 'berbeda'.

**-OOO-**

_**Sieghart POV ..**_

"Uhh.."

Aku membuka mataku. Sepertinya asap yang tadi membuatku tak sadar beberapa waktu. Saat aku mencoba untuk bangkit, aku merasakan dadaku lebih berat dan lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Selain itu, sesak di dadaku ini seperti baju bagian atasku seolah tidak cukup. Dan, saat kulihat, memang benar adanya. Aku kaget setengah mati.

"Aku mempunyai dada wanita ?!", pekikku kaget saat kulihat di bagian dadaku. Dadaku, yang biasanya bidang dan tegak, sekarang benar-benar seperti mempunyai buah dada layaknya seorang perempuan. Berarti..

Dengan ragu aku menyentuh di bagian 'kejantananku' biasanya berada. Setelahnya, aku shock. Yang biasa dibanggakan seorang laki-laki, sekarang aku tak mempunyainya. Lebih tepatnya,

"Aku seorang perempuan ?!"

_**BRUAKK ! **_Aku kaget, pintu di buka dengan tiba-tiba oleh seseorang.

"Berisik, kakek tua ! Mari sedang tidur di sebelahmu tuh.", ucapnya kesal yang khas, tak lain adalah cucuku. Aku sedikit kaget (lagi?) karena aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Mari ada di sebelahku. Dan, tak diduga, tubuhnya juga berbeda denganku. Hanya saja.. Hanya saja..

"Apa.. Aku bermimpi ?", gumamku benar-benar makin tak percaya apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

**-OOOO-**

_**Normal POV...**_

_**Di Laboraturium rumah Mari, di hari yang sama di jam 19.00..**_

"Sekarang, semua sudah jelas.", ucap cowok ras demon dengan suara khas _husky_-nya, membuka pembicaraan. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Karena Sieghart yang sangat tinggi keingin-tahuannya tentang sesuatu yang dikerjakan Mari, ia mendekati suatu cairan '_Changeurs de genre'_-cairan yang super sensitive ? Kenapa Marimembuat benda-benda seperti itu ?", tanya Lire penasaran kepada Mari yang kini telah 'berubah' wujudnya karena menghirup asap cairan eksperimennya sendiri.

"Suatu keinginanku yang ingin mencoba membuat manusia transgender tanpa perlu operasi, seperti yang sering diberitakan lewat jejaring sosial karena maraknya transgender dengan operasi. Itu pun belum sempurna, kurasa cairan yang kubuat itu masih ada kelemahannya.", jawab Mari apa adanya. Selain penampilannya berubah, suaranya juga ikut berubah menjadi lebih besar dan lebih jantan. (?)

Semua orang disitu menjadi sweatdropped.

"Bangsat. Apa tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan seperti semula ?!", umpat Sieghart yang tak tahan dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

"Entahlah. Karena masih dalam masa percobaan, aku tak tahu pasti." Perkataan Mari membuat hati Sieghart makin dongkol.

Suasana hening seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini saja bersama Mari untuk sementara, Sieghart ? Kurasa dengan begitu kau bisa membantu Mari untuk menemukan penawarnya.", usul cewek yang satu-satunya demon di kelompok itu, Ley. Yang lainnya, sesaat berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.", ucap Rufus menanggapi setuju.

"Tapi apa tak apa-apa, meninggalkan Mari sendirian bersama Sieghart ?", tanya Arme yang sepertinya sedikit curiga (?).

"Yah, kurasa tak apa. Dan lagi, sekarang mereka 'terbalik' kan ?" Perkataan Ronan yang sedikit meledek membuat semua _all grup _tertawa cekikikan, _minus _tentunya Sieghart yang makin cemberut dan Mari yang tetap dengan wajah kakunya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kami harus pergi. Kami juga punya kehidupan masing-masing." Ryan mengakhiri sambil berjalan keluar rumah, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Jangan macam-macam ya, kakek tua ! Ah maksudku, nenek tua ! Hihihi..", seru Elesis yang makin kesal karena ada panggilan baru untukknya.

"Diam kau, konde merah ! Sana pergi.", balas Sieghart sambil mengusir seperti mengusir kucing (?). Elesis hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

_**BLAM..**_

Pintu Laboraturium ditutup. Suasana kembali hening. Hanya tersisa Mari dan Sieghart saja yang tengah duduk termenung.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Krik krikk.. (?)

"..aku mau mandi dulu.", ucap Mari tiba-tiba, langsung berdiri meninggalkan Sieghart.

"Oh, iya. Tentu."

**-OOO-**

_**Zresshh...**_

Suara pancuran air hangat mengaliri tubuh tegap Mari. Walau tubuh dan _gender_-nya telah berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki, namun wajah serta rambutnya tetap Mari seperti biasa. _Blue sea, _panjang dan halus dengan ikatan ekor kuda. Ia pun melepas ikatan rambutnya. Terurailah, rambutnya yang halus tersebut.

"Inikah.. tubuh seorang laki-laki ? Begitu tegap, dan berotot..", gumam Mari lirih, pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, ia mencoba meraba tubuh laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Dan itu adalah tubuhku.", ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Di ambang pintu, terdapat Sieghart yang berdiri disana. Gayanya tetap angkuh, walau tubuhnya sudah menjadi perempuan. Rambutnya yang tetap berwarna _raven _dengan sedikit seliran warna ungu, dibalik matanya yang sebelah tertutup poni, ia terlihat serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?! Kau tak boleh masuk kan !", seru Mari yang kaget. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aku ingin cepat kembali ke tubuhku yang dulu.", sahut Sieghart sambil mendekati Mari yang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Mari makin bergidik.

"A-aku tahu itu ! Kembalilah ke ruang Lab. !" Mari mulai sedikit canggung. Ia sedikit takut akan seorang legenda _knight, _terus mendekatinya. Tanpa sadar, Mari sedikit demi sedikit mundur, hingga ia jatuh ke dalam _bathrub-_nya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu..", ucap Sieghart yang sudah cukup dekat dengan Mari. Mari yang belum sempat berdiri kembali, ia terhalang oleh badan Sieghart yang ikut masuk di _bathrub-_nya.

"Apa yang kau.."

"..seorang perempuan nafsu-nya lebih besar dari seorang laki-laki ?", sambung Sieghart sambil menahan kedua tangan Mari hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa, walau fisiknya seorang perempuan tenaga Sieghart tetap lebih kuat dari Mari.

"Hentikan, Sieg. Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku ?!", pekik Mari berusaha melawan. Sieghart mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu telinga Mari.

"Aku ingin tahu.. Dari eksperimenmu, walau kau berubah apa kau tak tergoda dengan ini ?"

Sieghart membuka baju atasan _prime knight_-nya yang sedikit sesak. Terlihat dengan jelas, dada 'wanitanya' yang montok berkisar sekitar cup C..bukan, bahkan cup D. Sieghart sendiri mukanya menjadi merona merah.

"Cu-cukup, Sieghart ! Kau membuatku ereksi !", pekik Mari yang wajahnya juga ikut memerah, mulai merasakan 'bagian bawahnya' menegak karena melihat dada Sieghart. Sieghart menyeringai. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi bagian 'bawah' Mari yang menegak.

"Rasakanlah tanganku, Mari.. Hisaplah dadaku ini.." Suara Sieghart menjadi sedikit menggoda. Mari yang memang tubuhnya adalah seorang laki-laki, instingnya yang juga menjadi seorang laki-laki pula membuatnya ingin menyentuh juga.

Sentuhan tangan Sieghart yang terus meraba-raba 'bawah' Mari, dengan spontan membuat Mari mulai menjilat perlahan dada Sieghart. Sieghart makin terangsang.

"Uhh.. Sial.. Inikah tubuh seorang perempuan..?", gumam pelan Sieghart di tengah-tengah desahannya. Suara desahan tersebut makin membuat Mari ingin lebih, karena instingnya sudah diselimuti nafsu.

Mari pun memulai, ia menghisap, bahkan menggigiti puting dada Sieghart. Desahan makin keras terdengar di telinga Mari. Kurang puas, dengan segenap tenaga ia melepas cengkeraman tangan Sieghart, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Sieghart ke depannya dan membuat posisi menjadi berbalik, Mari telah berada diatas Sieghart. Makin tak bisa dibendung lagi, Mari membuka paksa baju atasan Sieghart yang terlihat rumit namun hanya dengan menarik resleting serta sabuk yang mengelilingi pinggangnya, Sieghart telah tanpa memakai busana atasan.

Tubuh molek 'perempuan' Sieghart benar-benar menggairahkan nafsu Mari. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, lidahnya sudah menjalar ke leher mulus Sieghart. Tangannya yang menganggur, mulai menggerayangi selakangan Sieghart, serta yang lainnya meremas-remas dadanya.

"Ngghh.. uhh, M-mari.. ahh.." Desahan Sieghart makin menjadi. Di tubuh 'perempuannya', ia benar-benar merasakan kepuasan yang aneh, membuatnya makin bernafsu. Ia merasakan, sangat ingin sekali dipuaskan. Tanpa ia katakan pun, sepertinya Mari akan menjawabnya.

"..aku..menginginkannya..."

Ucapan lirih Mari cukup didengar Sieghart, karena ia berbicara di dekat telinga Sieghart.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu juga, Mari.."

Mari menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Bergantilah, Sieghart yang _go on _(?).

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sieghart membuka semua pakaiannya. Sekarang, semua sudah benar-benar terlihat jelas. Badan molek nan seksi, pinggang yang ramping, kulit _glossy_. Sieghart yang bertubuh 'perempuan' benar-benar menggoda iman, siapapun yang melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang seperti sekarang ini. Namun, pemandangan itu hanya terlihat oleh Mari saja. Hanya Mari.

Ronde berikutnya dimulai. Sieghart sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya di bagian 'kebanggaan seorang pria' atau yang sering disebut penis, milik Mari. Ia memegangnya, merabanya, lalu menjilat dengan perlahan. Sensasi itu tentu membuat Mari merasakan sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi.

"U-uahhh.. S-Sieghart.. Ngghhh.. "

Mari menikmatinya. Penisnya makin menegak, ia juga merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari situ. Apalagi, sesuatu itu yang ingin keluar makin menjadi ketika Sieghart mulai memasukkannya ke mulutnya, dan mengulumnya.

"A-aku tak tahan.. lagi.. ahh.."

Desahan Mari terus membuat Sieghart makin mempercepat tempo. Hingga akhirnya.

_**CRATSS !**_

"AHH..! Sieghart..!", pekik Mari setelah ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Cairan panas keluar dan memenuhi mulut Sieghart, tak sedikit ada yang mengalir keluar. Mari sedikit terengah-engah. Sieghart pun melepas penis tersebut, tak lupa ia juga menelan semua cairan yang memenuhi mulutnya tadi.

"Klimaks pertamamu, eh ? Selanjutnya biar aku saja yang teruskan..", ucap Sieghart yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar. Ia menyeringai, Mari yang kurang mempunyai pengalaman seperti ini sedikit kewalahan dibuatnya. Mari hanya sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat bersemu merah dengan bulir keringatnya yang tak sedikit jatuh dari seluruh tubuhnya.

_Next, _Sieghart kembali memulai. Tanpa keraguan, ia sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya dan.. membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. Terlihat jelas, 'pemandangan' yang sangat langka atau bahkan tak mungin terlihat untuk kedua kalinya. 'Kewanitaannya', atau orang menyebutnya vagina, terdapat di tubuh Sieghart.

Perlahan tapi pasti.. Sieghart sambil sedikit mengarahkan penis Mari, ia memasukkan ke liangnya yang sempit dan rapat itu.

"A-ahh.. S-Sieg.. hart.."

"Brengsek.. Ini sakit, namun aku tak mau melepas..", gumam Sieghart makin dalam memasukkan penis Mari ke liangnya. Semakin lama rasa sakit itu makin menjadi, namun di sisi lain entah Sieghart maupun Mari merasakan sensasi nikmat. Akhirnya, telah sampailah batas dan penis Mari telah sepenuhnya masuk di liang Sieghart.

"S-sial.. Ayo, kita lakukan ini..", ajak Sieghart sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, membuat getaran-getaran yang terus menjepit liangnya. Makin lama, gerakannya yang sedikit lebih cepat membuat Mari ikut turun tangan (?).

"U-uahh.. Nghh.. A-aku.. juga... ahh.." Mari pun ikut bergerak, ia sedikit menegakkan badannya. Segera, menidurkan Sieghart, dan membuat posisi Sieghart bawahnya. Mari membuka paha Sieghart makin lebar, mempercepat tempo serta memperdalam tusukannya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Luar biasa.. Ayo, lakukan Mari.. Ahh.."

"Nghhh... Sialan kau, Sieg.. Ahh.. Uhh.."

Desahan membuat suasana makin memanas. Di kamar mandi yang dingin itu, tak terasa sedikitpun dinginnya air yang sedikit membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Semakin cepat. Semakin keras. Semakin dalam. Akhirnya..

"A-aku.. mau.." Mari sedikit menahan kembali, sesuatu yang akan keluar tersebut. Mari sedikit menarik penisnya keluar, namun Sieghart menahannya.

"Ke..luar..kan..sa..ja..", ucap Sieghart yang juga merasakan penis Mari makin menjepit liangnya.

"T-tapi.. AHH !"

_**CRATTSS !**_

Semua benih Mari muncrat kedalam vagina Sieghart. Sangat banyak, dan panas. Mereka berdua sudah di batasnya masing-masing.

"Sialan.. Hah.. hah..", ucap Mari yang terengah-engah, akhirnya sadar. Sieghart menyeringai.

"Tapi.. Kurasa, ini mengejutkan."

"Kau benar.. Tubuh kita.. kembali ke semula ? Aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Kupikir, tak ada salahnya juga." Sieghart cekikikan.

"Apa mungkin karena.. Berhubungan badan, adalah satu-satunya cara ? Aku benar-benar tidak kepikiran."

"Hahahaha, sudahlah.. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua, oke ?"

Mari mengangguk, walau sedikit tidak sepenuhnya mengiyakan.

"Dan lagi.."

Mendadak, Sieghart mencium singkat bibir Mari, yang sontak membuat Mari terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku menjadi makin menyukaimu."

Sieghart tersenyum lebar sambil malu-malu, begitu pula Mari yang wajahnya sudah meram padam karenanya.

_**~Fin~**_

Author : Maaf, karena sudah diambang batas.. Author mohon pamit, ya ! *kabur sambil dikejar Sieg-Mari*

All Grand Chase (minus Sieg-Mari) : mohon Reviewnya ya !


End file.
